Unther
| religions = Mulhorandi pantheon, Bane, Mystra, Tempus, Tiamat | imports = Food, mercenaries, slaves, weapons | exports = Ceramics, cloth, gold, iron, minerals, sculpture, seed oil | alignment = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | source = | page = }} Unther, like its long-standing enemy, Mulhorand, was once a great empire, but now seems to be in decline. The magocratic country is ruled by the Northern Wizards from the capital of Messemprar, since the former capital of Unthalass is occupied by Mulhorandi forces.. The city of Shussel host as Shou Town. Navy and seafaring Vessels from Unther are named after sea creatures or sea-related myths. Information The language of Unther is called Untheric. It belongs to the same language family as the language of Mulhorand, but it so greatly changed over the course of many centuries that there are now very few similarities between the two languages. The runes used by the Untheri are entirely different from those used by the Mulhorandi; these runes pre-date their migration from Raurin. Early Untheric writing consisted of syllabic hieroglyphs (runes that represent one syllable, as opposed to the hieroglyphs of Mulhorand, which represent one word) and seems to have had at least minor influence on the alphabet of Thorass (Old Common). Unthalass (Metropolis, 164,627) In its heyday, this city was the grandest in Faerun. Since then, it has been flooded many times, attacked by pirates, and nearly destroyed by a battle between Tiamat and Gilgeam during the Time of Troubles. Now the army of Mulhorand occupies the city, with about half of its former population under martial law (if free) or claimed by the church of Anhur (if slaves). The undercity is home to monsters such as lamias and wererats, with a great lamia ruling all as a queen. The monsters are biding their time since the occupation by Mulhorand, making occasional raids on the surface as they did when the city was free. A secret temple to Tiamat also lies beneath the city. The central district, formerly inhabited by Gilgeam and his clerics, was ransacked after the deity's death. edit REGIONAL HISTORY Unther's history is strongly tied to its sister Mulhorand's, except that the people of Unther have always had a more aggressive and expansionist bent than those of their eastern neighbor. Unther's territory once included what is now Chessenta, Chondath, and cities on the southern coast of Aglarond, and its fierce and ruthless warriors were hated by those they conquered. However, the cost of this expansion bankrupted Unther's treasury, forcing the rulers to raise taxes to absurd levels. Piece by piece, the colonies of Unther rebelled. Chessenta succeeded in conquering Unther and ruled it as a vassal state for nearly a hundred years. With the disappearance of the Chessentan heroconqueror Tchazzar, Unther was able to free itself and turn its focus inward on its own cruel people. The country that had made great advances in sculpture, poetry, and other civilized arts became engaged in a slow decline in morale and culture, as if following Gilgeam's descent into tyranny and madness. When Gilgeam was slain by Tiamat, Mulhorand saw an opportunity to attack and crossed the traditional border between their nations, conquering first small towns and outposts and finally the Untherite capital and cities beyond. Left with less than a third of the territory it held a year ago, Unther is on the brink of ceasing to exist. Only the mercy of Mulhorand's pharaoh or powerful intervention by outside agents (such as the Red Wizards, the Zhentarim, or the church of Tiamat) is likely to save Unther from becoming a territory of the new empire of Mulhorand. The Red Wizards in particular are loath to see Unther fall, and are supplying both money and power to help Unther remain independent. Cautious Untherites are wary of the eventual cost of this aid, but many feel that any alternative is better than becoming subject to Mulhorand's rule. edit PLOTS AND RUMORS War, rebellion, and unrest have left vast portions of Unther in virtual anarchy. edit A Man without a God The murderous right hand of the dead god Gilgeam, the high lord Shuruppak (NE male human Ftr20/ Rog3/Wiz7) was once the Chosen of Gilgeam and an agent of his lord's displeasure, usually sent to kill political or dangerous opponents. With the death of his deity, Shuruppak lost his Chosen status and went rogue, killing anyone who crosses him or whom he perceives as an enemy to Unther. Shuruppak's long-term goals are unknown, but the church of Tiamat would like to acquire his services. He wears black robes and a red skull-mask that covers the top half of his face. This madman has been a figure of terror for so long that he truly considers himself the Reaper, a name he acquired in the service to Gilgeam. Secret Patriot: The bandit leader Furifax (LE male moon half-elf Ftr15) is a worshiper of Tempus and former palace slave. He uses his agents to smuggle contraband and watch the army leaders, for while he wished his country to be free of Gilgeam, he didn't want it Category:Locations in East Faerûn Category:Imports mercenaries Category:Imports slaves Category:Imports weapons Category:Exports pottery Category:Exports textiles Category:Exports gold Category:Exports iron Category:Exports sculpture Category:Exports seed oil Category:Locations in the Old Kingdoms